


乐高daddy！

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [29]
Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fan Comics, Lego Kink, Lego Sex, Lego porn, Legos, M/M, NSFW Art, 乐高肉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 乐高迪克有单向爹地癖。（问题是，它真的是单向的吗？？）Dickjay Week第十四天：乐高蝙蝠侠
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	乐高daddy！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lego Daddy!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618571) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 我真的开了乐高车。（理直气壮、毫不脸红。）


End file.
